disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Huey, Dewey y Louie
Juanito, Jaimito y Jorgito (llamados Hugo, Paco y Luis en Latinoamérica, y en Argentina Huguito, Dieguito y Luisito) son un trío de patos protagonistas de dibujos animados e historietas publicadas por The Walt Disney Company. Huey, Dewey y Louie (nombres originales en inglés), fueron creados por el guionista Ted Osborne y el dibujante Al Taliaferro, y su primera aparición fue el 17 de octubre de 1937 en la página dominical Donald Duck. Su primer corto animado fue Donald's Nephews (Los sobrinos de Donald), estrenado el 15 de abril de 1938. Son hijos de la hermana gemela del Pato Donald, Della Duck, y -según el dibujante Don Rosa- de un hermano de Daisy. En el corto animado Donald's Nephews, la hermana de Donald, mencionada con el nombre de Dumbella, enviaba a sus tres hijos a visitar a su hermano sólo por un día. Sin embargo, en las historietas los trillizos se mudaban temporalmente con Donald hasta que su padre regresara del hospital (fue víctima de la explosión de un petardo que sus hijos pusieron bajo su silla). Luego de este episodio, tanto en las historietas como en los cortos animados, jamás se volvió a hacer referencia a sus padres, y finalmente Donald adoptó a sus sobrinos. Inicialmente, los trillizos eran indistingibles entre sí, y fueron creados para actuar como un solo personaje. Esto se veía reflejado cuando uno de los hermanos comenzaba una oración y los otros dos completaban la idea como si compartieran un solo cerebro. Además de los colores rojo, azul y verde empleados en la vestimenta, también se usaron -indistintamente, según el criterio de cada artista- el amarillo, el naranja, el violeta y el negro. A partir de la serie animada de Patoaventuras (DuckTales), en 1987, comenzaron a utilizarse colores específicos en sus sombreros y ropa para una mejor identificación de los personajes: Hugo (Juanito) viste de rojo, Paco (Jaimito) de azul y Luis (Jorgito) de verde. Animación En los cortos animados, los tres hermanos eran muy traviesos, y se encargaban de hacerle bromas y de molestar a Donald. En cambio, en las historietas desarrolladas por Al Taliaferro y Carl Barks, su comportamiento era menos rebelde, y acompañaban y ayudaban a su tío Donald y su tío-abuelo Gilito McPato ($crooge McDuck en inglés) en la mayoría de sus aventuras. Juanito, Jorgito y Jaimito participaron en varios cortos animados, comenzando con Donald's Nephews, estrenado en 1938. De ahí en más, protagonizaron los siguientes cortos, series televisivas y películas: * Donald's Nephews (1938) * Good Scouts (1938) * Donald's Golf Game (1938) * The Hockey Champ (1939) * Sea Scouts (1939) * Mr. Duck Steps Out (1940) * Fire Chief (1940) * The Nifty Nineties (1941) * Truant Officer Donald (1941) * All Together (1942) * Donald's Snow Fight (1942) * Home Defense (1943) * Donald Duck and the Gorilla (1944) * Donald's Off Day (1944) * Donald's Crime (1945) * Straight Shooters (1947) * Soup's On (1948) * Donald's Happy Birthday (1949) * Lion Around (1950) * Lucky Number (1951) * Trick or Treat (1952) * Don's Fountain of Youth (1953) * Canvas Back Duck (1953) * Spare the Rod (1954) * Donald's Diary (1954) * The Litterbug (1961) * Scrooge McDuck and Money (1967) * Mickey Mouse Disco (1979) * Sport Goofy In Soccermania (1986) - TV * DuckTales (1987-1990) - Serie de TV * Quack Pack (1996-1997) - Serie de TV * Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000) - Serie de TV * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In at the House of Mouse (2001) - Película para video * House of Mouse - Serie de TV (2001-2002) * Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Película para video. * Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Película para video. Entre los años 1987 y 1990, protagonizaron la serie animada de televisión PatoAventuras, en la cual acompañaron a su tío-abuelo Gilito McPato en sus aventuras, mientras su tío Donald estaba enlistado en la Armada. La personalidad del trío estuvo basada en la creada originalmente en las historietas. Los sobrinos de Donald volvieron a la animación en el año 1996, en la serie televisiva Quack Pack. Esta vez, aparecieron en forma de adolescentes y con diferentes personalidades: Juanito se convirtió en líder del grupo, Jaimito en un genio de la computadora y Jorgito en un amante de los deportes. Finalizada la serie, los trillizos regresaron a sus edades originales. Historietas En las historietas, Juanito, Jorgito y Jaimito acompañan a su tío Donald y su tío-abuelo Gilito en la mayoría de sus aventuras. También forman parte de una organización similar a los Boy Scouts, los Jóvenes Castores, en donde incluyeron el uso del Manual de los Jóvenes Castores (Junior Woodchucks Guidebook), un libro que contiene información sobre cualquier asunto posible. Según el historietista Don Rosa (creador de una continuidad no oficial a Disney), los trillizos nacieron alrededor del año 1940 en Patoburgo (Duckburg). Fiel a su estilo jocoso, Rosa ocasionalmente realizó referencias sutiles acerca del misterio no revelado de la vida de los tres hermanos: ¿Qué sucedió con sus padres?. En su épica serie de historietas, Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, Rosa mostró el primer encuentro entre Gilito McPato, Donald y sus sobrinos, diciendo: "I'm not used to relatives, either! The few I had seem to have... disappeared!" ("¡No estoy acostumbrado a los parientes! Los pocos que tenía parecen haber... desaparecido"). Juanito, Jorgito y Jaimito contestaron: "We know how that feels, uncle Scrooge!" ("Sabemos cómo se siente, tío Rico!"). Juanito, Jorgito y Jaimito en otros idiomas Categoría:Personajes del Universo del Pato Donald Categoría:Personajes del Universo del Tío Gilito Categoría:Personajes de historieta Categoría:Pájaros y aves Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de PatoAventuras